


Blast From The Past

by Ariana (ariana_paris)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-12
Updated: 2002-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Older And Far Away" (6.14). Spike realises Halfrek is an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on fan speculation about Halfrek recognising Spike.

* * *

"William? Do you recognise me?"

Spike stared blankly at the veiny-faced demon standing in his crypt doorway. 

"Sorry, luv, you demons all look the same to me." He noticed that the creature looked annoyed, and then it came to him. "No, wait a minute. You're the demon who locked us all in for Buffy's party. Half-wreck or something."

"Halfrek actually." The demon craned her neck to look around him. "Nice place. You're obviously nesting here."

Spike automatically turned to look at what served as his sitting-room. "Um, yes."

"I don't need an invitation, but one would be kinda nice," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Right." Spike stood aside to let her in. "You're a mate of Harris's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes..." said the demon, sitting down in Spike's armchair. She let out a heavy sigh. "'Harris's girlfriend'. Is that what Anyanka is reduced to after all those centuries? To think she's actually become a mortal! Oh, I've seen it happen before, the whole demon in love with a mortal drama. It never lasts. But what really gets me is that out of six billion humans, she picks _that_ one? With big upper arms?"

Spike grinned. "Ah. It seems we have something in common. Welcome to the Alexander Harris Hate Club."

Halfrek took a cigarette out of her pocket; Spike leaned over to light it for her.

"You're a vampire, right?" she said, exhaling a twirl of smoke. "Tell me, what was a vampire doing at the Slayer's birthday party?"

"Oh, just fancied a night out." Spike lit his own cigarette. "Actually, I'm shagging her senseless," he said lightly, as if it were a joke. "But shh, because I didn't tell you that, right?"

"Didn't hear a word," said the demon with a conspiring smile. 

She twisted her mottled head to one side, observing him with meticulous interest. Spike stood in front of her, unsure how to take her attention. On one hand, his heart was bound and chained to the Slayer. On the other hand, it made a change to be admired by someone else than Buffy. The trouble with Buffy was that she always tried to pretend she wasn't admiring him. Halfrek had no such qualms.

"Hmm. Not bad for a blood-sucker. Black on black, bit of muscle, punky hair. Did I mention I was a big fan of Billy Idol in his hey day? Yeah, you've changed, but you're definitely William," was her verdict.

Spike frowned at her; she seemed vaguely familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere else?"

"When you were human, your name was William, right? You used to live out in Highgate in the 1870s..." She raised her eyes, trying to remember. "...with your mother and a large ginger cat."

"Who are you?" exclaimed Spike, taking a step back.

"I was one of the last people to see you alive, William. You'd think you'd remember me," she said with a good-natured laugh. She morphed into the human features of a young woman with dark hair and soft pale features. "Maybe this will jog your memory?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike took a step back and bumped into the television. "Cecily?!"

Halfrek changed back to her demon form and clapped her hands. "So it _is_ you!"

"How the hell?" he exclaimed. "You're a vengeance demon! How the bloody hell did that happen?"

 

"Oh, it's a long, long story," she said. "But, actually, it was all down to you. I was heartbroken when I learned you'd died. I was beating myself up, thinking it was all my fault, and if I'd loved you, you wouldn't have been brutally murdered in an alley, yada-yada-yada. You know how humans get off on that whole guilt thing."

"You're telling me," said Spike, touching his swollen eye. Unnerved at meeting his last human love under these circumstances, he helped himself to a glass of scotch. After a moment's hesitation, he poured another one and handed it to Halfrek.

"It was silly, really," she continued. "I couldn't stand you when you were alive. All that crap poetry, the glasses, the floppy hair; you were just such a complete _dweeb_!"

Spike sipped his drink with a sour expression. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Now, if you'd looked like you do now..." Halfrek laughed. "Well... actually, I would probably have been reaching for the smelling salts! Anyway, after your funeral, I blamed my parents for making me so prejudiced towards you. As if it was all a class thing rather than the fact you made my skin crawl! But you know how human brains work when they're upset. So one day, I met D'Hoffryn and here I am... in the same poky little American town as you!"

"Small world," said Spike, amazed at this turn of events. "So you became a demon because of me. That's pretty ironic, considering I met my sire the very night you rejected me." He observed her hideous demon face. "Looks as if we owe each other a debt of gratitude."

Halfrek stood up and put her hand on his chest. "And we have a lot more in common than we had when we were alive. Amazing how things work out. Maybe we should get together and find out what else we have in common."

"Well..." Spike removed her hand from his chest. "I...I actually wasn't joking about the Slayer. About me and her."

"My," Halfrek's eyes widened in surprise. "Now I'm really impressed. There aren't many vampires who can bed a slayer and live to tell the tale. To think shy little William is now not only a vampire, but a slayer layer as well!"

"I'm in love with her!" protested Spike, offended by Halfrek's perception of his relationship with Buffy.

Halfrek's little pale eyes sparkled mischievously. "Old habits die hard, I see. So you're in love with that pasty-faced midget whose hair turns outwards? Well, there's no accounting for taste. And how is this big romance going?"

"It has its ups and down," said Spike, pointing at his eye. "She's a lot stronger than I am and is a bit... confused by the whole sleeping-with-a-vampire thing. But we have a good time."

"Uh-huh." Halfrek looked dubious. "If you ever get tired of the 'good time', I can easily wreak a bit of vengeance on her. Free of charge."

Spike finished off his drink. "That's very generous of you. I don't need it right now, but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Good. I'd better be off now; I only dropped by to see if you really were the William I used to know." Halfrek hugged him. "It's good to see you again. And it's even better to see how much you've changed!"

Spike returned the affectionate gesture. Considering that he'd spent part of the last 120 years resenting Cecily's rejection of him, it gave him some satisfaction to know she had suffered from his death. And he was even more pleased to find she was now a demon offering him some non-judgmental friendship and support. With both Halfrek and Clem to talk to, he might be able to build up a social life that didn't revolve around the Slayer and her dreary friends.

"Is this a private hug, or can I join in?"

Spike rolled his eyes at Buffy's sudden intrusion.

"Does she always just barge in like that?" asked Halfrek without so much as a glance at the Slayer.

"All the time," said Spike, his eyes fixed on Halfrek's ugly face. "I've thought about putting a lock on the door, but she'd probably break it down."

"What's going on here?" demanded Buffy. Had she been a decade or so younger, she might even have stamped her tiny foot.

Annoyed by her interruption, Spike felt the urge to exact a little bit of mild revenge. Keeping his arm around Halfrek, he turned towards Buffy with a happy smile.

"It turns out Anya's mate Halfrek was my first love!"

"Oh, he was crazy about me," gushed Halfrek. "Used to follow me around, and write all these really bad little poe-"

"Well, it was nice meeting you again, Halfrek," interrupted Spike hastily. "I look forward to seeing you at Anya's wedding."

"Me too." Halfrek made a show of patting Spike's backside before leaving the crypt with a flirtatious smile.

Buffy watched her leave and turned to Spike angrily. "What the hell was all that about?"

"Oh, I've just got myself an old friend to talk to. About you. Behind your back." Noticing that Buffy looked genuinely upset, Spike kissed her. "Not really, baby. I promise any catching up I do with Halfrek will be purely of the platonic kind." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "She's right, though, your hair does turn outwards..."


End file.
